


Happy Birthday Captain Rogers

by WinterHoneyBunny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I wrote this during a certain election period to Cope, I'm a little sour on this holiday at the moment as I assume many of us are, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Updates every 4th of July, but not always the focus in each chapter, so hopefully this brings a chuckle or two, the relationships are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoneyBunny/pseuds/WinterHoneyBunny
Summary: Ah, the 4th of July. America's Independence Day and the birthday of our beloved super soldier. Just what does Steve Rogers do on this momentous holiday?Each chapter is a one-shot unrelated to the others unless I point out otherwise.Updates every 4th of July. Yeah, I'm serious.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday Captain Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I wrote this for fun a few years back and I figured that I might as well post it.

It was a quiet summer night in New York where all the residents of Avengers Tower, exhausted from their day of training, were fast asleep.

Well, almost all.

Unknown to the rest of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, their very own captain was getting ready for a very eventful trip around his beloved country. It was the eve of America’s Independence Day, Steve’s favorite holiday for his favorite nation; however, he's noticed some rapid changes developing among his people. They were becoming less tolerant of others, gaining an “us vs them” mindset, becoming either too lazy or too busy to get out there and vote for what they believe in. It was disheartening to the super soldier, as this was not the America he used to know and love in the 40s. He wanted to make sure he could restore true patriotism back into the minds of the misguided citizens.

As he finished packing the last of his duffel bags full of neatly sealed envelopes, a voice sounded behind him.

“What’s in those bags, Rogers?” Natasha asked, an eyebrow quirked up in faint amusement. 

“Oh, I'm just going on a little...trip,” Steve replied, a little sheepish. “It shouldn't take me longer than tonight, probably into early tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“Oh? What little trip requires 10 extra-large duffel bags filled with…” She paused as she bent down to unzip one near her feet. “Letters? What are these? Invitations to your birthday party tomorrow?”

“No! They're just...look, I need to hurry and deliver one of those to each household in this country. I can explain if you want, but only if you fly the quinjet.”

Natasha took half a moment to ponder the idea.

“Let me change first.”

**************************

“So those letters are all…?”

“Yeah.”

“And you're doing this to restore patriotism and original American ideals?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I read one?”

“Are you gonna make fun of me later?”

“Is that a question?”

“No. Go ahead.”

A beat. And then-

“Oh my god.”

“This is necessary.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Rogers?”

“Have you seen the state of our nation nowadays?”

“Okay, I understand! But Steve, this is...people are gonna think this is fake. What are you gonna do, shove it in their mailboxes? They'll think it's junk!”

“Don't be ridiculous!”

Another beat. Then-

“I'm putting it under their flags.”

*****************

As Steve descended the flagpole of a particularly enthusiastic American family, envelope in hand, he noticed something waiting at the bottom. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a plate of hot dogs, each with several different toppings to represent the preferences of America’s greatest cities, and a separate plate with a slice of apple pie. Between the two plates was a small notecard folded in half. The child-like scrawl of “For Captain America! From, Suzanne” written in pink crayon was enough to warm the super soldier’s heart. 

“Hey, Nat! Someone was expecting us!”

He picked up the plates, already grabbing a New York-style hot dog from the bunch, pausing only to tuck the notecard into his pocket.

*************

The next morning, all of America rejoiced as they celebrated the day their beautiful country gained their independence. One little girl was particularly excited to see what events may have transpired in her front yard from the night before. She knew her parents thought she was ridiculous for setting out food for her favorite superhero, but Captain America has never let her down before!

Suzanne raced outside to check under the flagpole.

The plates! They're gone!

Suzanne squealed with joy and jumped all around, so happy that Cap liked the meal she laid out for him. But, wait. There was a letter waiting for her! 

She picked it up and took notice of the Avengers symbol on the stamp in the corner. So it was official! Cap really came through! She tore it open, eager to read what was inside.

“To my fellow Americans,

Hello, this is Captain Steve Rogers, better known by you as Captain America. I want to address a few responsibilities every American has, regardless of which political party they belong to…”

Oh. Suzanne’s smile faded a little bit. She sometimes heard him say stuff like this on the news, but she never really understood. She skimmed over the rest of the letter. Taxes didn't apply to her, she couldn't vote yet, and she really doesn't know which party her parents belong to, but the final statement caught her eye.

“Our country should stand united, not divided. That's what makes us great.”

Suzanne smiled and hugged the letter to her chest, content.

***************

Bucky Barnes, a current resident of Avengers Tower, crossed into the common room early that morning and found Natasha watching the news, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Morning, Natalia,” he greeted with a kiss to her hair. “What new disaster awaits us this time?”

“Actually,” she paused to pull him down next to her. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck and she automatically raised her hand to run her fingers through his hair. He was so needy in the morning. “It's about Steve.”

Bucky raised his head a little bit, concerned now.  _ What did he do now? _

“Multiple families all across the country claimed to have received letters from Captain America himself!” One reporter said. The camera abruptly cut to a little girl with blonde pigtails and a gap-tooth grin. 

“I made some hot dogs and pie for him and he took it! That's how I know it was him! That's his favorite food!” She shouted, giddy with excitement. 

Bucky sighed and pressed his face back to Natalia’s neck. He was too tired for this.

  
  



End file.
